Inkjet printheads typically receive electrical fire signals from a printing system controller to control the firing energy and properties of ink drops ejected from nozzles. For example, the fire signal properties may be used to determine the firing energy and properties of the ejected ink drops. In a typical inkjet printhead, ink nozzles having identical characteristics may be divided into primitive groups that require unique fire signals. For example, one primitive group may be for black nozzles and another primitive group may be for color nozzles. The black nozzles, for example, may require more fire signal energy than the color nozzles. In such a circumstance, the fire pulse controller provides one fire signal with higher energy for the black nozzle primitive group and another fire signal with lower energy for the color nozzle primitive group, but with all nozzles in each primitive group receiving the same fire signal. In some cases, however, not all nozzles in a primitive group may have identical characteristics, so that when the same fire signal is used for all nozzles in the primitive group, the fire signal is not optimal for all nozzles. Similarly, the characteristics of a nozzle may change over the course of a print job, such that when the same fire signal is used for all nozzles in the primitive group, the fire signal is not optimal for all nozzles. Some printing systems provide modifiable firing signals, but only during pauses between printed pages or after completed print jobs, and not intra-page. Consequently, control of printhead firing signals remains challenging and inefficient.